Big News
by hobbitberry
Summary: Aang tries to arrange a romantic evening with Katara so he can propose, but his friends keep getting in the way.


**Short story prompt. **  
**Requested by Anon****  
**

* * *

"Aang! Where are you taking me?" Katara smiled, her hands clasped in Aang's as he guided her to wherever they were going.

"It's a surprise! No peeking!" He stopped her and made sure that she wasn't peering out from behind the blindfold.

"Aang!" Katara stomped a foot and he chuckled at her.

"We're almost there." He assured her, and began to lead her again.

"Twinkletoes! Sugar Queen!" Toph's voice rang out clearly in the quiet evening.

"Hi Toph!" Katara nudged Aang. "Can I take blindfold off?"

"No. Toph, we're kind of-"

"What did you say?" Toph turned on him and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Nothing Toph." He grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently as Katara and Toph chatted for a few minutes.

"Will you knock it off?" Toph shoved Aang and he floated away, annoyed with both women. Wasn't it obvious that he was planning something important? He huffed as Katara said good-bye to Toph.

"Are you ready?" He asked a bit irritably.

"Yes. Toph just had to ask me a favor."

"Which is?"

"Every month I help her write a letter to her parents." Katara said softly, holding out her hand to Aang, who took it in his own quietly.

"That's nice of you."

"Sometimes everyone forgets that she's blind." Katara shrugged her long hair tumbling off of her shoulders. Aang brushed a strand off of her face and held her hand.

"There's stairs." He said and she stopped.

"How many stairs?"

"Um.. a few."

"Can I take this blindfold off?"

"No you can't Sweetie." Aang stifled a laugh as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Then carry me."

"What?"

"You heard me." A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth and she laughed as he scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He walked slowly up the flight of stairs, and placed Katara on her feet, entwining his fingers with hers. "Are we almost there?" She asked him.

"Aang! Katara!" Aang froze and frowned as Sokka and Suki came running over to them, smiles plastered on their faces .

"Hey guys can this wait till tomorr-"

"No it can't!" Suki smiled, and Sokka pulled the blindfold off of Katara's face. She blinked, eyes adjusting to the light.

"Sokka!" Aang groaned, slapping his hand against his forehead. "I was trying to surprise her!"

"We have big news, and you guys are going to be the first to hear it!" Suki bit her lip and looked to Sokka who smiled at his wife.

"We're having a baby!" Sokka's smile spread across his face even more, and Katara squealed and was wrapped up in a hug by her brother, while Aang and Suki embraced each other.

"Congratulations guys!" Aang smiled as Katara and Suki hugged each other tightly.

"We wanted to ask, would you two be the godparents?"

"Of course!" Katara's grin spread and she gripped Aang's hand tightly.

"We have to go tell everyone else!" Sokka grabbed Suki and the two of them waved, disappearing down the stairs.

"That incredible." Katara turned to Aang and stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes for a kiss. He wrapped the blindfold around her head again and she huffed, before he quickly placed a kiss on her lips and scooped her up again.

"We're here." He placed her down and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes. She gasped.

"Aang, it's beautiful." She took in the sight before her and wrapped her arms around Aang's waist, while he hugged her close. They were at the tallest tower in the Southern Air Temple. He had found a deep purple blanket, and placed candles all around it. There was a delicious looking spread of food, with colorful fruits and soft looking breads.

He took a deep breath and gently moving her away from him he quickly lit all of the candles, their soft glow illuminating their features.

"This is lovely Aang." She sat down and patted the ground next to herself. He sat down and placed a kiss in her hair.

"I'm glad you like it." He fished around in his robes for something and shifted his position so he was in front of her. He flipped open the small box, revealing a beautifully carven necklace.

"Katara will you-"

"Yes!" She sprang up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him any part of his face she could. He grinned and tied the necklace around her neck, it was a bit longer than her mothers, so that she could comfortably wear both.

"Sokka and Suki aren't the only one's with big news today." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. If you want to request something, just message me and let me know. No promises I'll get to it though. **


End file.
